


I Just... Forgot the Sunscreen?

by Vexicle



Series: Feeling Chilli [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing she’d have to pick about her girlfriend, it’d be her extreme cuteness.

If there was one thing _physical_ she was forced to pick, though, Winter decides that she loves Breeze’s hair.

Winter loves the way it feels under her fingers, soft and light and the way Breeze ties it up in twintails is just great and adorable and so absolutely _her_ , the way it flows in the breeze - and damn Winter did a thing again.

Winter brushes a hand through her own hair. Though Breeze has always insisted it's superior to her own, Winter thinks otherwise. This platinum blonde shade doesn't catch the light the way Breeze’s black locks do. It has that sheen, that almost-glow that Winter’s lacks.

Winter absentmindedly scrolls through her social media feed, liking posts left and right without actually paying any attention to them, her thoughts wandering to their outings at the beach. Winter’s always had to stay in the shade, her favourite pastel pink umbrella over her as she adjusted the brim of her sunhat.

She wishes she could join her girlfriend in the water. Breeze always looks so breathtakingly gorgeous, no matter how much she insists against it. Winter doesn't think she could ever stop thinking of her as being adorable and perfect in every way - if she did, she’d miss it the same way she’d miss breathing.

Breeze (with her perfect black swimsuit that hugged her body perfectly and showed off her curves) would always sit down next to her as the waves lapped against their feet, drawing little stuff in Winter’s hand and all the other sappy things she usually did, and Winter loves that it was, _is_ , displays of affection reserved only for her, for her only.

Winter stands up from her desk, shutting her tablet off and pressing her palms and face against the windowpane streaming light into her bedroom. She wrinkles her nose as she stares outside, at the bright tall buildings that line her street. She now wishes she didn't need an umbrella-hoodie combo everywhere she went. It didn't seem so limiting before, but now...

She walks away from the window, head looking down at the floor, all but falling into bed. The blonde wraps her hand around her legs, resting her chin on her knees as a sense of melancholy overtakes her.

_I’m missing out._


	2. Chapter 2

It comes when Winter is kissing the tip of Breeze’s fingers, feeling the other girl shiver as she twines their hands together. Breeze is wearing something so stupidly cool and sharp as always, cropped jacket covering her simple, elegant white shirt. Breeze blinks up at her with irresistibly bright amber eyes.

Winter runs a hand down her girlfriend’s back, feeling the telltale curve and dip of Breeze’s back through by her clothing.

“It's not fair if you're the only one,” Winter must have apparently said out loud, because Breeze all but jumps and of course Winter can feel it, they’re so close together, the petite black-haired girl on top of the larger blonde -

“Excuse me?” Breeze asks, voice tight.

Winter fiddles with her hair. “I, I, I mean -”

Breeze pouts then, actually _pouts_ , short-circuiting Winter’s mind and sending it on a constant loop of _cute cute cute cute cute_ that she almost doesn't register the soft press of Breeze’s lips against her own.

Breeze draws away quickly, a light flush across her cheeks as Winter raises a hand to her lips, tracing them in wonder.

“I-it's fair now, right?” Breeze asks even as she stubbornly avoids Winter’s gaze and _kneads_ Winter’s shoulders like a satisfied cat. 

Winter half-wants to explode. “I...uh…” she starts, at a loss for words, her mind still in overdrive mode. Then her mind finally connects with a click and she’s able to remember the meaning of that sentence that Breeze had (thankfully) misinterpreted. 

“I want to swim with you, too,” Winter says quietly. She takes Breeze’s hand in hers again, traces the outline of her long, slender fingers. It sends a tingle down her spine. “I was thinking… at… at the beach,” Winter says quietly. “I don't just want to sit there and watch and hold you back from having a good time and -”

“You’re not!” Breeze straightens up so Winter is eye-level with her girlfriend’s intense glare. “I, I mean… I like having you there, really! Even if you can't swim and, and…” Breeze takes a deep breath. “Winter, you know you can't go outside like that.”

“Well, with enough sunscreen -”

“You hate that stuff!”

“...and I can't swim, anyway.” Winter grins sheepishly. _Why did I even bring this up anyway? This is dumb._

Breeze is silent for a while before her eyes suddenly light up. She sits up and tugs at Winter’s shoulders excitedly, jerking her back and forth. “Hey, hey, I have an indoor pool!”

“...you _what_?”

“An indoor pool!” Breeze’s amber eyes gleam. “It’ll be perfect, I’m so sorry, I was only thinking about myself when we went to the beach and it’s near and stuff and I just like shells, but now that you’re telling me that’s good and -”

Winter’s heart swells, and suddenly overcome with affection, she reaches up and wraps her suddenly-babbly girlfriend in her arms. “Ya think?” she murmurs affectionately, daring to lean forward a little and press their cheeks together. She feels warm and hot all over, but never happier. “Breeze, you're such a little rich bitch.”

Breeze bristles but makes no effort to pull away. “And what of it?” the other girl mumbles mutinously, though the bright flush on her face tells Winter otherwise.

“Nothing.” Winter grasps Breeze even tighter. She feels warmer and lighter than a leaf in the summer breeze. “You’re perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

“This is our pool,” Breeze announces importantly.

Winter rakes it over with a curious gaze, lips pursed in curious thought. It's huge for a non-public pool, twenty meters wide and a hundred meters long. The sunlight reflects off the scaled glass tiles of the dome. Winter looks up, shielding her eyes on instinct against the sharp glare. 

_Why haven't I just gone to one of these before?_ Winter wonders, and then reminds herself that though dear to her, her mother is an infamous worrywart. The beach is certainly a far cry from an indoor pool. But whatever. She's here now, and she’d make the most of it. Winter’s gaze grows warm as she looks upon her girlfriend, who’s looking concerned.

“You'll be fine here, right?” Breeze asks, concerned amber eyes flicking over Winter’s body. She had taken the liberty to purchase a swimsuit that fully covered every inch of her body - long sleeves and long pants and dark all over. There is a smattering of bright white polka dots over it. It’s hot and Winter’s back is sweating. Added to the fact that she has sunscreen all over her face, and Winter’s really feeling icky right about now.

 _It's cute, but I wanna wear one like hers one day._ Winter looks her girlfriend over, trying not to linger too long at the frilly top and bottom Breeze wears, exposing her lovely milky skin. Amber meets blue, and she notices Breeze is looking very embarrassed, a light dusting of red across her cheeks.

“W-Winter!”

“Sorry,” she says teasingly, ruffling Breeze’s black hair. She's let it down for today, and it streams past her back and all the way to her hips like velvet. Breeze flusters and turns away. 

“Do you know how to swim?” Breeze asks, all too happy to change the subject.

Winter flushes in shame. “I… well. No.” She feels childish and small all of a sudden. She might as well be a little kid taking her first steps in the wading pool.

“Come on. I'll show you.” Winter blinks away the water as Breeze jumps inside. Rubbing her arm, Winter isn't sure how to feel about the fact that she's so impressed by such a simple gesture.

Breeze resurfaces, wet hair pooling around her and rubbing her eyes. She reaches a hand out to her girlfriend, sending a few drops of water Winter’s way. “I'll show you,” she calls again.

Heart suddenly thudding, Winter bites her lip and nods. She crouches near the ladder of the pool before finally deciding to climb down slowly, one rung at a time.

Gesturing to the blue tiles of the pool surrounding them, Breeze reassures her, “Don't worry, look. I'm still standing, and I'm shorter than you. You won't drown.”

Winter chuckles weakly. This lack of bravery just isn't like her. She isn't used to feeling so vulnerable encroaching on new territory. 

_Well, who says I need to be?_

“Right back at you,” Winter says teasingly, trying to forcefully inject her usual confidence back into herself

“Shush.” Strong, slender hands grip her waist, making Winter gasp. She’s very grateful for the cold water right now, in fact, with Breeze being behind her, so supportive and beautiful. Experimentally, Winter trailed her fingers along the edges of the water.

“How's the water?”

Winter wrinkled her nose. “Cold.”

Breeze barks out a short, sharp laugh. “Not all that great, huh?”

“Anything’s great when I'm with you,” Winter says with a smooth wink. “You ground me amidst the surging waves.”

“Ugh. Shut up, you're the worst.”

“You know you love me.” Winter giggles and bats her eyelashes coyly at Breeze. This time it feels more natural. The black-haired girl looks away, embarrassed but still rolling her eyes.

“Alright. You can have fun wading around over there or you can not piss me off and learn a thing or two.”

“Yes.”

“Alright, alright.” Breeze tosses her hair over her shoulder. “Can you doggy paddle at least?” she asks, demonstrating the aforementioned swimming style for Winter. “You really shouldn't be doing it, though. It's a terrible technique.”

Despite herself, Winter chuckles and pokes Breeze’s forehead. “Geez, I didn't realise our little swim meet was actually a swimming competition with rules.”

Breeze puffs her cheeks out. “You know what I mean! Copy me. I'll teach you the basics.”

Learning how to hold her breath while underwater isn't really a problem if she has none, Winter thinks, not when her girlfriend is here being so perfect and patient just for her, even if she hides it behind her belligerence. Breeze tugs at her arms a little and shows her the proper crouches, the way to lie on her back and just stare into the sky. It's Breeze’s favourite thing to do, Winter has noticed, from all of the outings she had always wanted to join in.

“Try swimming around a little,” Breeze says as she supports Winter’s waist. She feels calm now, at ease with the other girl. Slowly, she mimics Breeze’s motions, getting used to the new feel of the water around her body. It’s just them now, and even if it's a little shaky at best, finally she can be beside Breeze in this way, experiencing something new together.

Winter feels warm now. The cold is gone, replaced by something new.


	4. Chapter 4

“...how was it? Your first time.” Black hair flows around her, down her back and her chest, still slightly wet from the shower. A fluffy white towel drapes around Breeze’s shoulders. Holding a hot cup of tea to her lips, she drinks slowly from it. The sunset illuminates her, wreaths her in a tinge of flame, bringing her amber eyes to life. Breeze looks beautiful as always. Winter wants to kiss her.

“My first time, eh?” Winter jokes instead.

Winter cracks a large grin as she suddenly finds herself on the receiving end of Breeze’s punches, which despite her small stature absolutely _hurt_. Breeze retreats after a few seconds, brows furrowed and mouth twitching with barely suppressed annoyance. “Damn it, Winter.”

“Yes, darling.”

Breeze shudders and turns away pointedly. “Ugh. Gross.”

They’re sitting on the third floor, on the second balcony Breeze has in her home… speaking of which, why does her house have so many? How do they have so many? How do they need so many? In Winter’s experience, each bedroom seems to have its own - judging only by Kona and Breeze’s rooms. This seems to be one of the balconies meant for the family to gather on, if the large size and assorted chairs and tables are any indication. The view outside is panoramic, with skyscrapers and bright lights starting to switch on all over the land as dusk falls.

Winter hums. “For real, I… really appreciate it, you know? You going above and beyond for me, and… I’m honestly really happy,” she admits with a small voice and a even smaller smile on her face. She fiddles with the cup in her hands. Tea isn’t really her thing, but Breeze brewed it specially for her with actual leaves, and something tells her the warmth isn’t just present in her hands. She takes a sip, surprised at how pleasant the taste of chrysanthemum could be.

“Maybe when there’s a flood I can swim for my life,” Winter jokes.

“Ugh, you always know how to ruin the mood,” Breeze retorts, but a closer look nets Winter the sight of her smile, accentuated by the bangs messily falling in her face and the blush on her face. When she sees Winter has noticed she aims a half-hearted frown at her, hiding her face behind her cup.

 _It’s actually kinda nice seeing her like this,_ Winter thinks a little dazedly (and a lot lovestruck-ly). Breeze is always so prim and proper… at least in appearance. This rare opportunity to catch her with her hair down, both figuratively and literally, is irresistible to her. She wants to see more of her like this; hell, just see more of her girlfriend in general.

 _We’re on the same team._ For some reason, that stupidly simple fact has Winter grinning ecstatically. It earns her a flick on her shoulder, to which the blonde whines. “Breeeeze.”

“Ugh. Quit salivating all over me like that.”

“Why? Otherwise _you’d_ have to?”

“As if I’d ever be half as lecherous as you are.”

“To be fair, Breeze, that’s what we thought of Kona before he really, _really_ proved us all wrong.”

Breeze rolls her eyes at that. “Kona is… a rare exception,” she says, though fondness shines in her amber eyes at the mention of her big brother. It’s nice seeing her care about him so much. It reminds Winter that despite her harsh words, there’s an actual living, breathing human underneath.

“And I guess I’m yours, princess,” Winter teases. 

Breeze bristles at that. “W-what - mmph!”

Winter leans away from the small kiss she had placed on Breeze’s lips, a light dusting of a blush darkening her pale skin. “Hey, it’s getting late,” she says gently. “I have to go home, or my folks will freak. See ya tomorrow at practice?”

A hand placed over her lips serves to muffle Breeze’s deep voice. “...yeah,” she says, the way she averts her eyes almost being demure.

Winter downs the rest of her tea. “I’ll take this back to the kitchen.”

“Hey! Wait!” Breeze scrambles outright, her eyelids twitching. “Surely you didn’t think I’d let you go alone?”

“Oh, I…” Winter coughs, pleased and embarrassed all at once. “Yes. Please do. Let’s go.”

Breeze takes her hand in hers and together they make it down the stairs and to the kitchen, where Mr Hall fixes them with a curious look and a pleasant smile. Smiling back, Winter then lets herself be escorted to the nearest bus station. Read: be dragged along by a wild girlfriend while she awkwardly tries to drag her hood over her own face.

“Here.” Breeze stomps her foot rather self-importantly five minutes later.

“I’m an albino, Breeze, not blind,” Winter says, chuckling a little at her girlfriend’s pout.

Breeze holds her glare for a while longer before her gaze softens and she ducks her head again. “Hey, you’ll be fine from here on out, right?”

“Yeah. I will.” Winter hops over to one of the free seats at the station. There’s not a lot of people here as of yet, but with the quick way the sun is setting Winter knows she’ll be seeing a large crowd later on.

“...I don’t want you to leave just yet,” Breeze admits. She joins Winter, sitting beside her. For a moment she hesitates, before she slowly and awkwardly bends down so she’s laying her head on Winter’s shoulder. The blonde blinks, the blush threatening to overpower her entire being. Her hand wanders down below, seeking out Winter’s warmth. Once again, Breeze allows Winter to link their hands together. 

_...she’s really cute sometimes._ With a contented smile, Winter thinks that for once, she doesn’t mind if the bus is late.


End file.
